One Missed Call
by lil miss meiling
Summary: While looking for their next hunt, the boys find a town where teens are getting calls from their future selves, hearing the sound of their own death. Can Sam and Dean figure out what's happening before one of them becomes the next victim? R&R please!
1. A Call That Predicts Death

Chapter One: A Call that Predicts Death

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own the tv show Supernatural or the Japanese movie One Missed Call, for which the basic plot for this fic was taken.

Summary: When Sam does some online research, the boys end up in a small town, just outside of Boston where people have been receiving mysterious phone calls predicting their death to come. Will the boys be able to figure out what's happening, or will it be too late?

With his laptop neatly settled in his lap, Sam was clicking away, reading a string of articles he had come across while surfing the web. With their last job just finished, he knew Dean would want to be on the hunt again as soon as possible. Ever since their father's death, the hunt seemed to be the only thing that could distract him from John's absence. Stealing a glance over at his brother, Sam couldn't help but show a hint of a smile, seeing that for the moment at least, Dean seemed somewhat content. However his look lingered one moment too long and Dean turned to him, his brow raised. "What?"

Sam shook his head and turned away, running a hand through his hair before glancing back down at the screen in front of him. "I think I've found something, not too far from where we are now."

At the news Dean showed a hint of a smile. "What is it?"

As the younger Winchester scrolled down the page, he locked everything into his memory and opened his mouth to speak. "It's in a town outside of Boston. The police are completely baffled. Somehow teenagers have been getting strange calls on their cell phones, only the caller ID lists the caller as themselves. They've been getting voicemails from supposedly their future selves, reacting to their deaths. No one has any idea what's happening, and the only connecting factor is the ring tone. It's the same for every person who gets the call."

"Dude…that's messed up," Dean replied, glancing over at him. "You're telling me that people are learning when they're going to die through phone call?"

Sam nodded while continuing to read through another article. "But they're not just random deaths either…It says here that each victim found has had some kind of red candy found in their mouth." He noticed the brief look of amusement and shook his head. "Don't ask me. Anyway, it seems like something worth checking out don't you think?"

He received a small chuckle in reply. "If that's not right up our ally, I don't know what is," Dean stated, pressing down on the gas pedal a tad bit harder. "How far away is this place anyway?"

"Let me see…no more than a couple hours," he replied before finally closing his laptop. "It's right off the highway, exit 20A."

Dean gave a slight nod before glancing briefly at his little brother. "Why don't you get some sleep until then, huh Geek boy? You're starting to look like crap."

He was met with a weak glare before Sam leaned his head against the window, letting his eyes gaze over the scenery as they continued down the freeway. It wasn't much to look at, the same trees and rocks passing by over and over again, a house appearing every now and again. After a while the dullness of it all seemed to lull him to sleep.

_In the town they were headed towards, a young teenage girl closed the door behind her as she reached her house. "Mom, dad, are you home?" she asked, climbing the stairs of their ranch styled home. She peaked into the living room and kitchen before moving down the hall on the off chance that her parents were in the bedroom. She knocked lightly on the door, but received no answer. "Guess they're not here…that's weird." Shrugging it off, she walked into her room and dropped her bag on the floor._

_Cell phone in hand, she flopped down on her bed and let out a small sigh. She was about to open her phone to make a call when suddenly it started ringing. Her expression immediately became one of fear, her fingers trembling as her grip on the phone tightened. The ringing continued. Letting out a shuddered breath, she flipped open the phone, only to have the ringing stop. "One Missed Call." Her eyes widened as the caller ID named herself as the caller, Sarah Chambers. Calling up her voicemail, she slowly raised the phone to her ear. She was met with screams, agonizing screams that belonged to no one but herself, causing her to quickly shut the phone, tossing it to the side. _

_Wanting nothing more than to get as far away as she could, Sarah leaped up from her place on the bed and ran down the hall, down stairs, and out the door. Yet, as she came outside her eyes widened when she saw a young child in the road and a car coming in the distance. Not knowing what else to do, she ran towards the child, but as she reached out as to get them out of the road, she was gone. When she turned her head she let out an ear piercing scream, and a second later the speeding car hit her head on, leaving nothing but a crumpled body and a pool of blood._

Sam gasped as his eyes flew open, his breathing hitched. He was vaguely aware of his surroundings, that Dean seemed to be trying to say something, but his mind wasn't processing anything. The scene he had just witnessed played over again in his head, which was starting to hurt like hell. Finally, after about five times of his brother calling him, asking if he was alright, Sam turned to him, his face pale.

"Jesus, Sammy, say something already!" Dean said, exasperated. "I've been calling to you for the past five minutes. What the hell happened?"

"I saw it happen…the phone call predicting your own death," he said slowly, willing himself to calm down. "There was a girl…she was just sitting on her bed when the phone rang, and this ring sounded like something out of a creepy circus. She looked so scared by it…like she knew it was coming almost. When she listened to the message the only thing that came was her screaming. She ran out of the house and saw a girl in the road, but when she went to help her the girl just vanished…then she screamed and was hit by a car…" Sighing, Sam ran a hand through his hair, leaning his head back against the seat.

Keeping one hand on the wheel, Dean used his free hand to reach into his jacket pocket and pulled out a bottle of aspirin, tossing it over to Sam. "We're coming up on the exit now. I'll find us a motel or something to stay in tonight and we can start out fresh in the morning."

Sam nodded before opening the aspirin bottle and popping two of the pills into his mouth, suddenly dreading what was waiting for them.


	2. April 3, 12:34pm

Chapter Two: April 3, 12:34pm

Finding a motel had been easy enough, and for once it wasn't too shabby. The boys had pulled into the parking lot around 9:00, each deciding that it would be better to get to bed early and have a good start in the morning. Dean had found himself in a restful state of sleep not too long after collapsing onto the surprisingly comfortable bed. On the other hand, Sam had stayed up a bit longer, still worrying about the girl from his vision until finally he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, as the sun shown through the curtains, Sam felt no desire to get up and tugged the blankets over his head, an attempt to guard his eyes against the sunlight. He could vaguely here the shower running and glanced over to the other bed, surprised to find it empty. It was a rare occasion that Dean was up before him, though with his visions constantly flooding his mind, it had become a reoccurring theme in their lives. Sighing, he turned back over and closed his eyes, hoping that he could fit in a few more minutes of precious sleep. However, that plan seemed to go nowhere as he heard the water shut off in the other room and any moment he knew Dean would step out, as loud as ever. "Damn…," he groaned, pushing the sheets away and sitting up. And just as he suspected, just then the bathroom door opened and Dean stepped out, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Glad to see you're up sleepyhead," Dean joked, walking towards his duffle bag and starting to change into a clean set of clothes. "It's almost noon you know. Hurry up and get ready so we can head out…." His voice trailed off as he watched Sam's expression change from surprise, to thoughtful, to horror. He quickly rushed over to Sam, thinking that he was going to have another vision. "What is it? Sam? What's wrong?"

Sam slowly turned his gaze to Dean, though from his expression it was easy to see his mind wasn't completely there yet. Without averting his eyes he reached over to the nightstand beside his bed and picked up his cell phone, flipping it open to look at the time. 12:03pm. Finally, as everything connected in his mind he found his voice. "The phone call…the girl in my vision…the call was today at 12:34pm.We only have half an hour until she'll die…We don't even know where she lives! How are we supposed to save her in that amount of time!?"

With his voice starting to panic, Dean grabbed a hold of his shoulders, shaking him just a bit, trying to get him to calm his words. "Just slow down okay? We'll figure out something, we've had harder things than this before. Tell me what you remember about the house." And as Sam began recalling everything from the vision he had the previous night, making sure to detail everything, Dean continued to press him as they dashed out to the car after changing.

"Come on, Sam," Dean continued as they drove through the town. "There has to be something. These things have always left us some kind of clue."

"I know that Dean! It's not like I'm not trying here!," Sam yelled, exasperated. He sighed as they continued down the street, his forehead leaning against the Impala's window as he watches the people they pass by. 'Come on Sam…think! There has to be something I missed, an address, a street sign, anything! Knowing what the house looks like does nothing if I don't know where it is! But I can't remember any-' His thoughts were cut off as a familiar figure came into view. "There!," Sam shouted. "Park the car, now."

"What the hell Sam?" Dean asked, his voice loud enough to show the annoyance and confusion that was coursing through him, but he still pulled over and parked the car. He turned to Sam to ask him what the hell was going on, but by the time he looked over his little brother was already closing the door. Groaning, he quickly turned off the car and got out, jogging to meet up with his brother before gripping his shoulder. "Will you wait and tell me what is going on?"

"It's her, Dean. The girl in my vision…," Sam answered, motioning to the girl a few feet in front of them. "We just need to keep her away from the house right?"

Dean noted the glint of hope in his brother's eyes and couldn't bring himself to disagree. He knew that these visions were doing a number on him and if even the smallest hint of hope remained that they could save this girl from her ill fate they had to take it. Slowly, he nodded his head. "Yeah. I'll leave the explaining up to you though," he replied with a smirk.

Rolling his eyes, Sam turned to the girl again and quickened his pace to catch up with her when he paused, the young teenager suddenly stopping in her tracks. As he approached slowly, his eyes widened as he saw her clutching something in her hand, a familiar tune filling the air around them. 'There it is again…,' he thought, frowning lightly as he pulled out his own phone to glance at the time, 12:18. 'There isn't a lot of time left.' Noticing the girl's trembling shoulders he reached out and lightly tapped her, causing her to spin around quickly.

Her eyes widened with fear, Sarah stared ahead at the two boys now in front of her. The cell phone was still clutched tightly in her hand as the ringing finally stopped. When it did, she hesitantly flipped it open, the words "One Missed Call" glaring up at her, as a tiny count down began underneath, counting down the minutes she had left on this earth. Closing her eyes for a moment she pocketed the device and looked up at the two strangers. "What do you want?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"My name is Sam," he started, giving her a hint of a smile. "This is my brother Dean…We want to help you. We know what's been happening to people here."

He was surprised when the girl simply laughed, a bitter, frightened sound. "You want to stop it? Join the club. People have _been_ trying to stop it. Take the girl who died on television. They found the best exorcist around to try and help her, but it didn't work." She was interrupted as Dean snorted, causing her to glare at him. "Like you could do any better. The whole town had to watch her die…I had to watch my friend that I've known since grade school die."

Sam stayed silent for a moment, noticing the tears that were welling in Sarah's eyes. "We might be able to do something," he insisted. "Maybe if you talk to us, tell us about what's been happening my brother and I could stop it. We just need some information."

"Look, I get that you're trying to help and all, but it's a lost cause," Sarah answered, sighing softly as she turned to leave. "Nothing you or anyone else can do is going to help the situation."

By this time, Dean had had enough. "Look little girl, just listen to my brother and let us help you out. We know what we're talking about alright? Just because some crackpot exorcist hired by a tv station couldn't help doesn't mean anything. Sam and I have actually dealt with things like this before. He just wants to help you."

Slowly, the girl turned around to face them again, giving them a smile. "There's a reporter…he knows a lot about what's going on. Apparently this isn't the first time. His name is Nick…Nick Kaplan. He'll be able to help you a lot…." She trailed off as she glanced down at her phone, 12 minutes remaining. "I really hope you guys can stop this…there's no telling how many more victims there will be." Without waiting for a response she turned and ran off in the opposite direction.

Sam's eyes widened and his immediate response was to run after her. He heard Dean yelling for him, but that wasn't important right now. He had to get to Sarah, tell her not to go to her house, not to run into the road. She hadn't given them a chance to warn her about anything. "Sarah wait!" he yelled, but his plea went unheeded and soon she was lost in the crowd. However this did not deter him and he continued running, glancing down each street he passed to see if she was there.

After what seemed like forever he stopped running, his eyes locking on a house a few houses down on a side street. His vision flashed before his eyes again and he knew that this was where it was going to happen. Quickly taking out his phone to check the time he glared, noting there was only one minute left. He heard footsteps approaching from behind and realized it must be Dean, who he had left standing on the sidewalk. Sam had planned on turning to him but was stopped when he heard a door slam, and looking up he saw Sarah running from the house. He watched as she paused, seeing something in the road, but as Sam looked, he could see nothing, no one was there.

She ran into the road. The young Winchester tried to yell at her, tell her to get out of the road but his voice was caught in his throat. He tried to run, maybe push her out of the way but felt someone holding him back. The next thing he knew was a scream, an ear piercing scream that will haunt his dreams tonight, and when he focused his eyes forward again, all that was left was blood.

Authors Note: I hope you guys are enjoying this so far J And thank you to those of you who have reviewed and will in the future. It's really a great motivation to keep going. Anyway, stay tuned for Chapter 3, coming soon.


End file.
